Sebuah Penantian
by Nagisa Sumeragi
Summary: Relena berulang tahun hari ini. dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu di tempat karaoke. ah, gak bisa bikin summary! R&R please!


:: Sebuah Penantian ::

:: By Hikari 'Nagisa' Yuy ::

Authoress Note:

Hai All! Ketemu lagi sama Nagisa!

Ini fanfic paling BARU Nagisa setelah yang _Moonlight Reflection_. Ahh... sedih deh, belom dapet review! Tapi enggak apa-apa!

Ehm! Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin SongFic loh! Horeee! *applause*

Nah, enjoy and Please Review!

Disclaimer:

Gundam Wing adalah milik sunrise! Dan lagu-lagu disini adalah milik penyanyinyA!

_Relena's POV_

Hari ini tanggal 7 April A.C 197, alias hari ulang tahunku. Aku enggak berharap banyak juga. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak mengadakan pesta, aku lagi ingin sendiri. Menikmati rasanya perdamaian yang telah kami ciptakan.

Aku masih _keep in touch _sama seluruh pilot gundam dan para gadis. Dan saat kubilang seluruh pilot Gundam, Heero juga termasuk.

Februari yang lalu, Heero, Duo, Trowa, dan Quatre menjadi anggota Preventers. Yah, Trowa, Quatre, dan Duo hanya Part Time sih, mengingat Duo punya _scrap yard_ yang dikelola dirinya dan Hilde Schbreiker. Trowa masih anggota sirkus sama Cathrene Bloom. Quatre Raberba Winner adalah seorang pemimpin Winner Corporation. Dan kata Quatre, Winner Coorporation akan bekerja sama dengan Kirijo Coorporation dari Bumi. Hanya Heero yang Full Time Job.

Aku senang sekali perdamaian berhasil dicapai. Kakakku dan Lucrezia Noin ada di Mars. Enggak tahu deh kapan pulangnya. Yang paling penting, Heero sudah sehat dan sudah menjadi anggota Preventers. Sudah lama aku enggak melihatnya. Aku agak merindukan Pilot Wing Zero itu. Oh, ya. Gundamnya enggak dihancurkan. Dibuat lagi sama Doctor J dan professor lain. Buat jaga-jaga katanya. Ah tak apa. Meskipun aku tak melihat Heero, aku akan tetap menanti kepulangan Heero. Karena aku yakin, dia pasti kembali padaku.

_End of Relena's POV_

"HEY! PRINCEESSS!" suara berisik *PLAK* milik Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02. terdengar dari luar Mansion Relena.

"Duo! Ada apa! " Relena segera turun dari balkon kamarnya. Dan menemui Duo serta Hilde.

"_Otanjoubi Omedeto!_" Hilde menjabat tangan Relena. Dan Duo hanya bilang 'HB'.

"terima kasih. Ada apa? Tumben datang kemari?"

"kami ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu! Please deh, _sweet 17 _gitu loh." Jawab HIlde sambil senyum-senyum.

"enggak usah! Enggak usah repot-repot! Enggak apa-apa kok!" Relena menolak tawaran teman-temannya.

"eits! NO BUTS! Sekarang kau ikut kami Princess! Tenang aja, Heero juga bakalan datang kok. Cuma dia bakalan muncul belakangan." Duo senyum-senyum Gaje dan nyeret Relena ke mobil.

"tu-tunggu dulu! Duo! Hei Duooo!" ah, telat. Relena udah diseret kemobil.

-Karaoke-

"ngapain kita ke karaoke?" mereka bertiga udah nyampe di tempat tujuan. Karaoke.

"mau ngerayain lah! Ayoooo!" Duo nyeret Relena yang malang masuk ke dalam Karaoke. Ketika tiba di Ruangan yang sudah dipesan. Dan ruangannya itu ruangan VIP. Relena dikagetkan dengan seluruh peserta pesta. Ada Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Milliardo, Noin, Sally Po, Cathrene Bloom, dan Dorothy Catalonia.

"kalian semua..." Relena Cuma bisa bengong.

"Hallo Relena-sama. Lama enggak ketemu dan selamat ulang tahun!" Dorothy adalah orang pertama yang memberi selamat Relena saat sampai ke Karaoke.

" Happy Birthday." Ucap Trowa dan Wufei kompak.

"'_Tanjoubi Omedeto! "_ ucap Cathrene, Sally, Quatre, dan Noin.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Relena. Wish You All The Best My sister." Giliran Milliardo yang ngucapin.

"terima kasih ya! Oh ya, kita ngerayainnya di Karaoke?"

"yoi Princess." Duo senyam-senyum gaje lagi dan di sakunya apa pulpen. Yang ternyata apa? Perekam Video!

Tanpa diketahui Relena, Heero memperhatikannya lewat Perekam Video rahasia yang bentuknya pulpen di saku Duo.

"nah... *evil smirk* Relena-sama, maukah kau bernyanyi untuk kami?" Dorothy nyodorin Mic ke Relena.

"eh? Jangan! Suaraku jelek!" Relena berusaha menolak permintaan Dorothy.

"NO BUTS. CEPETLAH ONNA," Wufei mengancam.

"Tapi..."

"enggak-apa-apa. Bernyanyilah Rel'. kami menunggu." Cathrene, Sally dan Noin mencoba membujuk Relena biar mau nyanyi.

"Iya, Relena. Kami enggak akan tertawa kok. Ya kan, Trowa?" Quatre menengok ke Trowa. Dan Trowa sendiri Cuma mengangguk.

"Ayolah Princesss..."

"baik-baik. Tapi aku sendiri yang menentukan lagunya ya?" Relena nyerah.

"OK!"

Music mulai berputar dan Relena mulai bernyanyi

_Meski dirimu bukan milikku  
Namun hatiku tetap untukmu  
Berjuta pilihan disisiku  
Takkan bisa mengantikanmu__._

_Walau badai menerpa  
Cintaku takkan ku lepas  
Berikan kesempatan untuk membuktikan  
Ku mampu menjadi yang terbaik  
Dan masih menjadi yang terbaik_

_Ku akan menanti  
Meski harus penantian panjang  
Ku akan tetap setia menunggumu  
Ku tahu kau hanya untukku  
Biarkan waktuku  
Habis oleh penantian ini  
Hingga kau percaya betapa besar  
Cintaku padamu ku tetap menanti..._

Heero tercengang. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah meninggalkan Relena. Begitu pula yang ada di ruangan karaoke. Mereka tahu persis untuk siapa lagu itu.

_Walau badai menerpa  
Cintaku takkan ku lepas  
Berikan kesempatan untuk membuktikan  
Ku mampu jadi yang terbaik  
Dan masih jadi yang terbaik._

Heero mulai menyesal. Dia segera menyiapkan hadiahnya dan menuju tempat karaoke. Membawa Laptopnya tentunya.

_Ku akan menanti  
Meski harus penantian panjang  
Ku akan tetap setia menunggumu  
Ku tahu kau hanya untukku_

"ya Relena, tunggulah. Aku akan menemuimu sekarang. Dan penantianmu akan berakhir. Dan aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi" Heero berkata seraya menyetir ke tempat Karaoke. Dan tak lama kemudian, dia sudah ada di depan pintu ruangan Relena bernyanyi.

_Biarkan waktuku  
Habis oleh penantian ini  
Hingga kau percaya betapa besar  
Cintaku padamu ku tetap menanti_

_Penantian panjang!_

_Ku akan menanti  
Meski harus penantian panjang  
Ku akan tetap setia menunggumu  
Ku tahu kau hanya hanya untukku._

"aku disini Relena. Aku disini..." kata Heero lirih.

_Biarkan waktuku  
Habis oleh penantian ini  
Hingga kau percaya betapa besar  
Cintaku padamu ku tetap menanti_

_Cintaku padamu..  
Ku tetap menanti..._

_Meski dirimu bukan milikku  
Namun hatiku tetap untukmu._

CKLEK..

Heero memasuki ruangan Karaoke Relena, wajahnya terlihat menunjukkan penyesalan yang dalam. Di tangannya ada laptop dan kantong plastic kecil.

"Yo Buddy, lama sekali kau. " Duo menyapa sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"hn..."

"Heero! Kau...kau...kau... KAU BENAR-BENAR DATANG!" Relena berlari untuk memeluk Heero. Dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"ya, aku datang Relena. Aku pasti datang. Terutama setelah mendengar nyanyianmu itu *smirk*"

"eh?"

"nih lihat!" duo menunjukan Recorder Pena di sakunya.

"astaga Duo!" Relena benar-benar _embarrassed _SEKARANG.

"hehehehehe" Duo Cuma ketawa.

"ini kadomu. Maaf aku terlambat datang" Heero menyerahkan bungkusan kecil ke Relena.

"ah iya! Kadonya! Nih Princess!" semua orang menyerahkan kado mereka masing-masing.

List kadonya:

-Duo: baju renang baru. (dan Duo juga mendapatkan jitakan di kepala oleh Heero dan Milliardo)

-Hilde: baju kerja baru. Dan Relena sangat menyukainya.

-Trowa dan Cathrene: tiket nonton sirkus GRATIS.

-Wufei: replica Chibi gundam Altron.

-Sally: 1-set alat-alat P3K.

-Quatre: Kamera digital 12 megapixel. Dia tahu Hobi baru Relena, yaitu memotret.

-Dorothy: kartu memori Kamera, besarnya 5 giga. Relena langsuk memeluk Dorothy saking senangnya.

-Milliardo dan Noin: sebulan FULL libur kerja. Relena senang sekali bisa liburan. Sudah lama enggak liburan sih.

Dan Heero? Kalung perak dengan bentuk bintang yang dipenuhi permata-permata kecil yang cantik sekali. Dan didalam kadonya, ada sepucuk surat:

_Dear Relena._

_Maaf aku selalu menghilang, aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya hidup tanpa perang. Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali. Bahkan akusudah menyerahkan kado ulang tahunmu secara langsung bukan?_

_Tenanglah Rel, aku tak akan pergi lagi. Penantianmu sudah berakhir. Selain itu, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku? Maaf, aku enggak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung, soalnya ada kakakmu yang menyebalkan itu._

_Heero._

"oh Heero! Tentu saja aku mau!" Relena senengnya udah sampai ubun-ubun sekarang. Kelewat seneng malah.

"bener? Thanks ya."

"apaan sih? Lihat dong suratnya!" Heero menodongkan pistolnya ke dahi Duo data dia akan menyentuh surat itu.

"hehehehe, enggak boleh!" Relena menyimpan surat itu disakunya dan kembali bersenang-senang bersama teman, kakak, dan kekasih barunya.

THE END

Selesai!

Bagus kah? Jelek kah?

Hehe, itu lagunya Nikita Willy, soalnya pas banget sih sama mereka berdua!

Anyway, review please!

-Hikari 'Nagisa' Yuy-


End file.
